dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dream Logos and Fiction Wiki Discord crisis
days) |description=The Dream Logos and Fiction Wiki Discord server runs into a crisis regarding their business practices }} The Dream Logos and Fiction Wiki Discord crisis, otherwise known as The Great Drillimation Discord Mute or the Boycott Driller Incident, was a crisis regarding the business practices of Drillimation Systems. The incident began on the site's Discord server before Driller got fed up with the situation that two days after the crisis began, a server-wide mute was issued in order to investigate the situation, effectively preventing any conversations from taking place until the mute ends. Susumu Takajima, the site's owner, stated in a Twitter thread that the mute is not permanent.https://twitter.com/Drillimation1/status/1203364684830777345?s=20 Driller's mute announcement on Twitter A few days after the mute began, the root of the problem was finally found. Ootwar had heavily objected to allowing advertising for Chuhou Joutai, the first game by Drillimation Systems, and the fact that at the time, the game was heavily featured in both sites' theming. Initial reports to Wikia refused to remove the theming, as they did not violate Wikia's Terms of Service. Following heavy criticism, Drillimation announced they would be revamping both sites, while the advertising for the game would not be removed but changed to be difficult to find.https://twitter.com/Drillimation1/status/1203843771261161472?s=20 Driller's announcement for site changes on Twitter These changes are still in beta; and won't be finalized once Wikia responds.https://twitter.com/Drillimation1/status/1204091501627740163?s=20 What would've been an easily manageable task ended up collapsing the Discord server for a short period of time. History Background A person nicknamed Susumu Takajima, more known by his username CoolGamer23, had his adoption request over Dream Logos Wiki accepted on December 27, 2015, much to acclaim shortly after the former owner of the wiki, Kaylor Blakley, was impeached by the community. He started development on Chuhou Joutai around the summer of 2018, of which's development was logged throughout Dream Logos Wiki, its sister wiki Dream Fiction Wiki and their Discord server ever since, much to some dismay. On July 11, 2019, Drillimation permanently moved its users to what Takajima called the "Dream Logos Wiki 3.0" as part of Wikia's Spotlight. This included several drastic changes and a complete redesign of the sidebar, with the built-in chat module being retired and the changing of their advertising policies. This generated much controversy as Ootwar was a clear opposer of his advertising practices for Drillimation's game Chuhou Joutai, as Chuhou Joutai was considered by Ootwar to be violating on advertising, both morally and according to the rules, proposing that it would be unfair for the owner to advertise intensely while others are not allowed. Drillimation refuted the claim stating that the duo from Chuhou Joutai was what makes the site recognizable and that Drillimation has the right to promote any of their products on the site as it was a Drillimation-owned brand. However, that is a controversial statement in and of itself, due to the people's acknowledgment over the purposes of the wiki, rather than the mascots. Drillimation also claimed that they have direct ownership over the wiki, as it is their brand. However, that statement was disputed by both the Fandom Staff and the community. Beginning On December 5, 2019, , as he has done for the past few months, posted a link to a tweet relating to his video game Chuhou Joutai, which has received partial backlash for marketing in inappropriate places. After a big argument broke out with CoolGamer23 (Driller) defending himself, Ootwar tipped off about his behavior to the official FANDOM/Gamepedia Discord server, where some of the staff members criticized his actions, but didn't do much before Ootwar eventually went further into it in a report filed to the staff through their Zendesk. BoycottDriller movement and eventual server mute On December 7, 2019, and started up a hashtag #BoycottDriller as a response to his actions. As a response, he first created a new channel on the Discord server, #advertisements, to combat any further backlash. However, soon afterward, Driller threatened to file reports about the members of the #BoycottDriller movement to the Discord's Trust & Safety team and then Wikia's Staff as he claimed they violated their respective sites' policies, until he was quickly silenced by Ootwar's report that he sent to the staff himself shortly before. A cornerstone to the major flood of users entering the server was a video posted by Chrissy on the same day, featuring as well as Natebross, discussing Driller's problematic behavior in the same style as most commentary videos. Takajima eventually got fed up and muted the server, preventing any conversations from happening. The mute didn't extend to staff though. The following day, Ootwar announced the conversations would continue on his backup Discord server until the mute ends. During the mute, Ootwar started to remove users from the main server since he has been given the impression of Driller not caring about the community at all. In response, Driller sent him a DM asking him to stop, otherwise he will lie about him being a pedophile. He shortly afterwards deleted the message, trying to prevent it from being reported to the Trust & Safety team. However, Ootwar managed to get the screenshot before he had a chance to delete it and posted it to Twitter simply for amusement, not planning to report the message.https://twitter.com/pantsmode/status/1204026418558066693 Wikia policy and criticism According to part of Ootwar's initial research back in July, Wikia refused to remove the Chuhou Joutai-theming off the site, as Takajima's actions did not violate Wikia's Terms of Service. They stated they're just there for decorative purposes. However, Ootwar has continued to nonetheless object to allow advertising for the game, due to it being unfair to the rest of the community. Starting on December 9, Takajima announced he would be making major changes to both sites overall, while all advertisements for the game would not be removed but be difficult to find and placed behind external link warnings, as it continued to draw criticism from users and even staff themselves. These changes are still in beta and won't be finalized until they are approved by Wikia. Wikia, however, has objected to allowing the URL to Drillimation's website be on both the Dream Logos and Fiction Wikis' wordmarks, as they were against their standards. Changes to the Rules of Conduct As a result of the site revamp, changes were made to the respective sites' Rules of Conduct, the guidelines in which all users are required to follow. Initally, this included the prohibition of protesting activities and changes to their advertising policies, but the protesting rules were deemed too strict, so Takajima did more research to further identify the real cause of the problem. He claimed that his research turned out Ootwar was being a troll and that he "fed the trolls," which is a serious offense on Wikia. However, this was nothing but absolute degrading of the BoycottDriller movement, which, while some users did use spamming and profanity as attacks, only intended to "correct the wrongs of a strict and ignorant leader" and used revolution on the side. ''Go Away Flandre'' After the problem was taken care of, Drillimation announced they will begin to slowly unmute the server. Impeachment of Driller On December 11, 2019, CoolGamer23 was stripped from his bureaucracy rights by Sannse, putting the end of the crisis. Reception The mute has been criticized by some users, including staff, saying this impacted their freedom of speech. Despite this, a few users have shown their support for Drillimation Systems with a campaign asking Drillimation to unmute the server. The following day after the mute began, Takajima hosted a poll on the Dream Logos Wiki, asking users what their opinion of the mute is, with all users voting they don't like it. References Category:2019